Our Trust is a Lie
by ParaNitroChick
Summary: This is how I wanted Oliver to react to learning that Malcolm is Thea's real father, then having to introduce Moira for her Mayor Campaign announcement in 2x13. This is my first Fanfic Re-Uploaded, Re-Formatted and Revamped a little. Olicity if you wish. This story is complete.


A/N: This is my first story re-vamped a little, re-formatted.

Oliver felt sick as Felicity's words echoed in his head. "Oliver, Thea is Merlyn's Daughter." he couldn't believe what he just heard. Immediately he thought back to the trial and what Moira had said about her affair with Malcolm, it all made sense and it made him feel nauseous. Felicity didn't fail to notice the distress on his face; she was scared that she had just ruined her friendship with Oliver, so she could only watch as he turned and walked away when Walter introduced him from stage.

Oliver didn't have to look behind him to see that Diggle had joined Felicity as he could feel both their gazes on him as he continued. Climbing the stairs to address the crowd the nausea ramped up a notch. How was he supposed to speak highly of the one person in his life that he trusted and give her praise when he knows that she not only slept with the one man he hated the most but then lied to him all these years about Thea.

"Phew, Thank You." said Oliver clearing his throat.

"Well I guess I'm here to say a few words about…" Oliver looked down as if to collect his thoughts but it was only to take a few deep breaths to still the nausea.

"About Moira Queen." He continued.

Oliver paused again not knowing if he could finish the speech without embarrassing himself in front of all these people, he was just so damn disgusted with his mother but continued.

"I bet many of you think that you know her…." Moira and Thea just looked on as Oliver attempted to keep it together; Moira looking a little unsure of her son.

Oliver continued "Read about her in the press or saw her on TV, but I can promise you…. Oliver took another deep breath and continued

"You don't know….My mother…" Swallowing back the rising bile Oliver looked down trying to get control of his stomach.

"You don't know her like I do." Oliver hesitates again and this time Moira can sense something isn't right. "And you don't know what she's capable of."

As he pauses a final time Moira and Thea look puzzled as to why Oliver can't seem to speak. If only they knew the turmoil in Oliver's head and inside his stomach.

Taking a couple breaths Oliver is finally able to continue. "When it comes to helping the people of Starling City, Ladies and Gentlemen my mother Moira Queen."

Leaving the stage he spoke to her in passing, telling her only that he knew and Moira understood continuing to the stage to announce her campaign for Mayor of Starling City. Just the thought of her betrayal for the past 19 years made his skin crawl and the nausea return full force as he took his place at his sister's side. He found himself trying to calm himself and his stomach by taking slow deep breaths and focusing on something other than his racing thoughts; he was careful not to cause anymore suspicion in the youngest Queen for fear of alarming her. He stood by idly listening to his mother as she made campaign promises and told her lies. He knew that she was only going to betray the city again as she did before. Lies, so many lies.

He barely made it through her speech before he had to excuse himself to get some fresh air. Felicity and Diggle had been watching him the whole time and knew something was wrong when he left the room. Felicity knew she had just dropped a life altering bombshell in his lap and kind of felt responsible for his distress. After all as much as she liked Barry she had to admit she cared more for Oliver and knew deep in her gut that she loved him. So she left Diggle behind to watch out for Thea and Moira and followed Oliver out of the room. She followed a distance behind him so as not to be noticed as he made his way to the back of the building and out the back door into the alleyway.

Oliver left the room and headed for the back of the building so many thoughts about what Felicity had said and the fact that Thea was also Tommy's half sister was almost too much to take at that moment. He didn't even notice Felicity following him; all he was concerned with was getting some fresh air and not embarrassing himself in front of a crowded room. He made his way out the door wandering away from the building. The air helped a little but it didn't take long before he doubled over behind a dumpster and vomited. Managing few short breaths his stomach clenched again and he vomited a second time. Coughing and spitting bile after it was over he felt a little better but still bothered and angry with his mother.

Unbeknownst to Oliver, Felicity had made her way out the door just in time to see Oliver double over behind a dumpster hearing the unmistakable sound of vomiting and retching. She had to admit that she wasn't good at playing doctor when she first met Oliver; normally sickness bothered her as well, but Oliver was different. So she stood by as he vomited waiting for her chance to ask him if he needed anything. After a couple of minutes it appeared he was done, she quietly asked him if he was Ok.

Oliver jumped a bit at her voice behind him as he was certain no one had seen him leave. He straightened from his position and composed himself a bit before turning around to face his friend. He wiped his hand across his mouth and answered with an "I'm Fine."

Felicity snorted a laugh "Clearly you're not fine if you're out here tossing your cookies behind a dumpster instead of inside with your mother and sister." Oliver saw her point and flashed a small smile to know she had called his bluff.

"Ok so I'm not fine, seeing how you've informed me that my sister is Malcolm Merlyn's daughter and that my mother's cover up goes beyond her trial."

Oliver continued "How did you find out?"

Felicity swallowed suddenly looking just a pale as Oliver appeared to her.

"After Walter was kidnapped I kept an eye on the Tempest account and I noticed your mother made a large wire transfer to a Dr. Gil."

"That was the doctor that delivered Thea." Oliver said feeling a little more stable now.

Felicity continued, "Well I went to your house the other night and I had a talk with your mom and I told her that I didn't trust her so I looked in to it."

Felicity looked hesitant to continue. "And" Oliver said.

"I told her that I had put some theories together and figured out that Thea was Malcolm's daughter because she was born the following year after her affair with Malcolm; that she had paid the doctor to keep him quiet."

Oliver was speechless. "Did she say anything else?"

"She asked me if I was going to tell you then tried to guilt trip me into not saying anything because it would ruin our relationship and you would hate me and I didn't want to tell you and…."

Oliver took her face in his hands "Hey I'm grateful that you told me and were honest with me, I need someone willing to tell me the truth." "Apparently I can't even trust the woman who raised me." "Nothing you can ever say will change how I feel about you."

Oliver felt betrayed by Moira even more after the information Felicity shared and the sickness he felt inside was replaced with anger and hatred towards her and Malcolm Merlyn. Unsure of what to say next Felicity saw the fire in Oliver's eyes and pulled his attention back to her to calm him once again.

"So you're not mad at me?" She asked rather shyly

"Felicity nothing you can ever say or do will make me hate you." Oliver assured her.

"Felicity we've had our differences but nothing will ever change the way I feel about you." Felicity smiled at his kind words. "What are you going to do?"

"Things are different now, with my mother's betrayal; I can't stand by her side anymore. I just need some time to think."

"I'll see you back at the club later, I just need to clear my head." And with that Oliver walked away leaving Felicity in the alleyway. "What is he going to do?" She thought then turned around and walked back inside to find Diggle and make her way home.

-End-


End file.
